


Why?

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: The reader meets the boys at a young age but what happens when shots are fired and she looses her family. Will it push her over the edge?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ran out of time guys there will be more

Bang! Sam, Dean, and John rushed in to see a teenage girl be dropped from a balcony. Sam and Dean went to catch her. She fell into Dean's arms. He recognized her as a girl in his math class. "Hey." He smirked. "Hi, bye!" She shot out of his arms and took off towards the stairs again. She smiled as she pulled a gun and fired. Sam watched her closely. She jumped off the steps and walked past them to her car. John looked at her. " Y/n?" She turned. "Yes John?" "You grew up quick didn't you?" She gave a wicked grin and turned on her heels leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo sorry about the last chapter guys!!! Feel free to leave comments and request guys! Even if it's for a different fanfic and if I haven't done a fanfic for it don't hesitate to ask!!
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SELF HARMING IN IT!!!

Y/n walked through her front door as her dad pulled dinner out of the oven. "Hey, dinners ready!" Y/n looked at the food. She bit her lip as she tried to find it in her to eat the meal. "Uh dad, thanks but I ate out with a friend that's why I was late..." He just looked at the floor in defeat. "Ok baby, I love you." "Love you to." She mumbled under her breath. Y/n went to her room. She shut the door and went to her bedside table. She took a long steady deep breath. Picking up a small box she opened it revealing the one thing she could trust in. The one thing she had trusted in since her mother was killed. Tears stung her eyes. 'it was my fault, I'm a hunter I should have seen it coming.' slice. She looked at the blade and then her wrist. 'i don't even feel pain.' slice. 'no no pain! It makes me feel...ok like my world isn't falling apart.' slice. Her blood ran down her arm as she starred at it. 'i should have been killed not her.' slice. Before long y/n had cut her arm over 20 times. She made sure they were deep enough to leave a scar but not deep enough to kill her. 'not yet.' she said as she set the blade down and began cleaning up. She slowly fell in a fitful sleep.

 

Crash. Bang. Gunshot. Y/n shot up and looked around. "Gunshot." She grabbed her hand gun and took off down the hall to the living room. She steady her hold as she turned the corner. Nothing. Click. "Oh shit." She turned slightly to see a gun barrel at her head. A wicked laugh came to her memory. "Hello, y/n, nice of you to join us. I was beginning to think you had managed to kill yourself." Her father was tied to a chair and his head shot up. She kept a straight face. "Oh, daddy doesn't know? How about we show him what his little girl does behind closed doors." The demon grabbed her arms and pushed her sleeves up to reveal to many scars to count. Her dad's lip quivered as he starred at every single one of them. "Why, y/n?" He whispered. "Mmm, does dad know that you were smoking now. Oh and how about the fact you are no longer a virgin. Mmm? Or that you get off on the high of cutting yourself?" Y/n stood like a soldier in line. Never flinching and never changing her facial expressions other than the few tears as she watched her dad's face turn to one of pure guilt. The demon sat her down and tied her up. "They say cutters have a high pain tolerance." The demon took a knife and dug it into her arm. She didn't move. "control the pain.' she thought to herself. The knife went deeper. She kissed as it hit just right. Her father watched in horror before a band of demons finally stepped into few. "Boss?" "How long have the Winchester's been in here with you?" "Uh since she came in." He hummed approvingly. "Good. tie them up." She looked over at them to see a shocked look on John's face and on the boys? Well she would describe it as saying 'typical girl's'. She then looked back as the demon left to talk with his men. She shifted enough to reach her blade in her pocket. She had fallen asleep in her clothes. She hid it in her hand as they walked back in and he sent the other demons away. "You are stupid." "Excuse me?" "You think I don't carry my blade?" Y/n asked. "Wha-?" She cut the rope and took a demon blade killing him. "Die you filth." She untied her father and John before a gunshot was fired and she turned to see her father hit the ground. "No!" She rushed to him. "Why!?!" Her father shot himself. "The demon possessed him." John said as the black smoke rolled out and through the ground. Y/n shook as she held her father's dead body. "Sweetie?" "Don't! Just don't!" She yelled at John. She cried softly. She didn't have it in her to be hysterical. She was led away by Dean as John gathered his friend. She turned and buried her face in his chest. "Shh, I've got you." He picked her up and took her to the car and held her in the backseat. Sam packed a bag of all the clothing he'd found which wasn't much. John lit the house on fire and they drove away from it all.

2 weeks later...  
Y/n packed her bags and loaded up her car and left a note to them: "so sorry but I've got to go." She drove straight threw two days before she finally stopped. She was on the other side of the state line. 

5 years later Dean and y/n are 23 and Sam is 19. 

Y/n danced around the busy cafe. She hadn't noticed the Winchester's at a table until she went to take their order. "What can I get you?" "I want a bacon cheeseburger" "salad please, y/n" her head shot up then. 'i left my name tag at home today and I didn't say my name.' "sure thing, Sammy." She smiled and rushed the order to the kitchen and stayed busy. The guys decided to wait till her shift ended. "Can we uh..." "Bunk at my place, yes, there aren't any rooms left big festival this weekend." She smiled. "Follow me." She got into her car and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys...bad chapter

Y/n opened her front door and walked in before she went to the living room to see a elderly woman sitting down. "Thank you Miss addy!" "No problem, he's prescious!" She smiled and left to go home. Y/n giggled as she heard the pitter patter of little feet. Soon enough a young boy walked out with a smile. "Mommy!" "Hey baby!" She kissed his cheeks and tickled him. He twisted in her arms as he giggled. She swung him on to her hip and went to the kitchen. "Tookies?" He asked excited. "It's cookies and yes." He clapped as she set him down at the table and gave him 2 Cookies. She went to the kitchen and began diner. 

Sam and Dean watched the 5 year old dig into his dinner before she brought out a pie with 5 candles in it. "Happy birthday, handsome!" He giggled and blew the candles out."you can have 1 slice tonight then it is bed time." "Ok." He ate the slice quickly then hoped down and went to his room. "Goodnight!!!" She called. "Night!!!" He yelled back. She chuckled and did the dishes. "Y/n?" Sam asked. "He's my son, ______, my husband was killed overseas in the army." Dean looked down. "Every where you turn..." "Yeah, deaths always there, but I still have my son." She looked towards his bedroom. "If I ever lost him...I'd be so lost."


End file.
